Random moments at the London Institute
by Semihumanbeing
Summary: A bunch of one-shots from the daily life at the London Institute. Some fluffy, some funny, some heartbreaking. First fanfic so, please, handle your flames. 10 shots!
1. Mess

**Sooo, this is my first fanfic so please, try and not be too... flamable with this.  
This is the ****_official disclaimer_****, so I won't write this again.  
****_Characters to Cassie. Plots to me._****  
Enjoy.**

* * *

Will and Tessa were in the libary facing each other.

''Why did you do that? Are you crazy?''

Great, Will thought, now she is mad.

''Look, Tess. It was an accident. I didn't mean to.''

''Charlotte will kill us if she see this.'' said Tessa

''See what?'' said a voice behind them

Well, Tessa thought, I'm dead.

They turned around and saw Jem standing in the doorway.

''What did you do this time, Will?'' he asked

''It wasn't me''

When he saw the incredulous look Jem was giving him he said,

''Well, it was me, but it wasn't''

Jem approached the pair and saw the mess. Two of the tea cups of the expensive china Charlotte had, were broken on the floor, and the tea was pouring in Charlotte's favorite Persian carpet.

''Great, now she will really kill us, Will''

''Who will really kill you?'' asked someone from the doorway

This is not my day, Will thought

Charlotte was standing in the doorway, and when the three teenagers said nothing, she moved as quickly as a short person can move and stood beside them. When she saw what they had done, she gave them a long lecture about how expensive the china and the carpet were and that they will clean it without Sophie's help.

''But it was Will's fault'' whinned Tessa

There was a long pause. The Head of the Institute watched Tessa, as if considering if she should believe her or not.

''Very well,'' she said finally, "Will, clean this mess. After you finish, meet me in the drawing room'' And she left.

''Do you want to go for a walk in Hyde Park, Tessa?'' asked Jem

''Of course'' she said

''Let's go''

''Wait. Are you going to leave me here all alone cleaning this?'' said Will, pointing at the broken cups with a look of mocking hurt in his face.

Tessa and Jem shared a look and said at the same time ''Yes'' and they left.

''Betrayed,'' Will muttered, looking back at the cups. ''cruelly abandoned by my parabatai to clean this mess alone. And to go out for a walk with Tessa. How he dares! Unbelievable. May the ducks devour them both''

And so, he stayed cleaning the mess, whilst Jem and Tessa went for a peaceful walk.

* * *

**Hope you like it.  
Requests are accepted.**

**~Colette **


	2. Maybe

**Found some free time. Thought that I could update this. Maybe everyday I will get a chapter or two, maybe even three if I have nothing to do at all. **

**This is a Henry/Charlotte, requested by a dear friend of mine. Hope you like it.**

* * *

It was late, almost midnight, when se heard a knock on the door. Straightening her nightgown, she said

"Come in"

The door opened and a redhead appeared

"Charlotte, darling, are you busy?" Said Henry. "Why are you up so late?"

"I.." Charlotte didn't know how to answer that. She really didn't know why she was still awake, so she stayed quiet.

"I see." Henry entered the room and took off his green-striped suit and changed into his night clothes. He was just in a shirt and pajama pants. Henry slowly walked to the bed and sat beside Charlotte.

"We should go to sleep. It's been a long day"

And so, he blew the candle in the nightstand and wrapped his hands around Charlotte's waist and whispered in her ear

"I love you, Linda Lottie, never think otherwise"

In that moment, she thought, _Maybe I was wrong, maybe he really loves me._

And in the safe circle of his arms, she finally fell in a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Here it is, darklings. Review, favs, follows all welcome.**

**Suggestions and requests are also welcome.**

**See ya' soon!**


	3. A pair of morons

**There chapter in a day. I really have nothing better to do. A Cecily/Gabriel for you. Enjoy**

* * *

Cecily was lying in one of the couches in the library, trying to read a copy of _Romeo and Juliet_, but miserably failing. She kept drifting between dreams and reality. And it always was the same dream: big green eyes; a look of pure astonishment when he saw her, reflected in those beautiful green-gray eyes that were so similar, yet so different than the eyes of Gideon, lovely and goofy Gideon.

"_Love is a smoke made with the fume of sighs; Being purg'd. A fire sparkling in lovers' eyes; Being vex'd, a sea norish'd with lovers' tears; What is it else? A madness most discreet, a choking gall, and a preserving sweet_." Recited a deep voice over her shoulder.

Her eyes snapped open at the sound of his voice, so near to her ear that she could feel the hot breath as he recited what Romeo had said to Benvolio at the beginning of the first act.

"What are you doing here?" Said Cecily too harshly and corrected herself, "I thought you were out with Gideon or training or.." She said a little too quickly

"I actually came to see what you were doing" he said, and flushed a bit.

_Wait, Gabriel Lightwood never blushes_.

But he was now. Her impossibly black hair fell loose around her shoulders and her back, the gray dress that brought out the deep blue of her eyes that captivated him the very moment he laid his eyes on them. Eyes that we're looking at him.

"I was trying to read this. But I can not concentrate." Said Cecily, blushing a little.

"And why is that?" Asked Gabriel before he could stop himself.

Cecily Herondale was really blushing now. She could feel the heat in her cheeks as much as she could feel Gabriel's eyes looking at her.

"I'm a tired, I guess" it wasn't completely a lie. She was tired from training all afternoon with Will, but she promised him that she would read Romeo and Juliet.

"Do you mind if I walk you to your room?" said Gabriel and flushed a little bit more

"I do not" said Cecy " I would love it"

They walked in silence through the empty hallways of the Institute. When they turned in a corner, Gabriel almost ran into Will. Cecily was a little more distracted, so she bumped into Gabriel and almost fell.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Will said with his over-protective-older-brother voice. "Are you trying to court my sister, Gabe? I have not given you the permission to do that." He turned to Cecily, who was blushing furiously. And before Gabriel could say anything, he said "I hope you're not falling for any stupid thing he'd say to you, _cariad_."

"What are you talking about, _Gwilym_?" Said Cecily. She knew how much he disliked to be called by his welsh name, so she used it on purpose to get him mad.

"Nice try, Cece, but I'm in a good mood." Will smirked at her shocked expression. "Be careful, _Lightworm_, is my baby sister you're trying to court. If you hurt her, I will kill you" he said the last part with such a cold tone that Cecily had to suppress a shiver.

He rounded them and left them standing like a pair of morons watching him as he turned in a corner and disappeared.

* * *

**What do you think? Leave your opinion.**

**_with dear love,_**

**_~Collete_**


	4. Forgot

**_As I said, I'll post at least one chapter every day. _**

**_Here a Sophie/Thomas_**

* * *

After Gideon proposed to her, Sophie headed to the kitchen and found Bridget cleaning some plates.

"I heard all of that" she said, with a hint of amusement in her low voice, "Romantic, and all, Sophie. I hope you know what you're doing."

After that, she went to her room and thought about the proposal.

Gideon had say that it was entirely extemporaneous. Every word he said had mean a lot to her. Never before she would have expected to be admired, let alone be loved like Gideon loved her.

_"I see you have forgotten me already"_ said a faint voice behind her.

When she turned, she almost screamed.

_Thomas_.

He looked like he's still alive, with his brown hair falling over his eyes. He had a white shirt and black trousers with black boots. The hilt of a dagger could be seen in his belt.

But... how is it possible? He's… dead. His body was burned, and his ashes scattered in the Silent City.

Unless... a ghost.

"Yes, I'm a ghost right now because I needed to see you one last time." Thomas said wistfully. "I heard when Lightwood was proposing you, Sophie. And you should know that I loved you, I always had and always will."

Sophie was frozen. She couldn't move, or talk. _Do something_, her mind hissed. But her body wouldn't move.

"I hope you have a long, happy life, Sophia Collins. I wish you luck," he said. "Luck and love"

And he disappeared.

Years later, when Sophie had a baby boy, she named him Thomas.

Because she never forgot that there was someone, apart from Gideon, that would always love her.

* * *

_**This chapter is shorter because I'm** **super tired.**_

_**~Collete**_


	5. Bad Idea

_**It took me 3 hours to write this. A Wessa for you.**__  
__**Enjoy ;)**_

* * *

_This is a really bad idea, _Will thought.

Tessa was sitting on her bed in her nightgown, looking at the wall with a thoughtful expression in her beautiful face. He was barefoot, only with a shirt and pajama pants. He approached her and sat at the end of her bed.

Every time he was near her, he felt that it wasn't gravity that kept him on Earth but Tessa. He missed the taste of her lips, that stinging quiet pleasure when she touched him, to feel her heart beating in time with his, the warm that came off her body, _everything_. He needed to feel that again.

Having Will this close was driving Tessa crazy. She needed to feel again the warm of his lips on hers, the strong muscles of his arms around her, the strong and steady beating of his heart beneath her palm, his silky hair in her fingers. _Everything_.

Before Will could think better about it, he warped his arms around Tessa and pulled her towards him. Their eyes locked and in that moment, everything around them disappeared. All that mattered was that they were alone, together.

Tessa brought her hands up to run them in his silk-soft hair, down his forehead, over his now closed eyes and cheekbones, to his parted full lips, and gracefully shaped neck, arms and hands.

Will's hand travelled up to the back of her head, freeing her soft hair from the pins that held it, fisting it loose in his long-fingered hands. He let it fall and caressed her waist and hips as she touched his face and neck and arms.

There was no space between them, only their lips where inches apart. Will leaned a little closer, ghosting his lips above hers. She shivered in his arms, unable to stand more time without their lips connected.

So she cut the distance between them, kissing him softly, yet passionately. She heard Will making a noise in the back of his throat, as he pressed their lips harder with barley controlled passion and desire. He pressed Tessa back against the pillows, elbows above her head, supporting him to not crush her with his weight.

Tessa ran her hands on his back, down to his sides. The shirt had ridden up a bit, so she caressed the soft skin of his flat, stone-hard stomach. Will groaned at her touch, astonishing pleasure running down his nerves. He nibbled her bottom lip with his teeth, gaining a soft moan form her part.

He loved when he made her moan and groan, it made shivers run down his body, making him more addicted to the drug Tessa was for him. He never could get enough, and will never get enough of her. She was driving him crazy, slowly, but alarmingly crazy.

Tessa was tired of being under Will, and she knew he was growing tired, so she rolled them over, never breaking the kiss, so she was straddling his hips. Will gasped at the sudden movement, but kept kissing her. His lips traveled to her jawline, down her neck, his teeth nibbling at her pulse, making her moan. He kissed the top of her bosom that was uncovered, making her moan again, this time louder. He returned to her lips, kissing her with a growing desperate need.

Will was about to lose the little self-control that was left. Tessa was dropping deep kisses along his jaw, her teeth marking his neck, claiming him as hers and nobody else's. He gripped the hem of her nightgown and...

_Knock knock_

"Tessa? Are you awake?" Said a feminine voice outside.

Tessa gasped. "Charlotte" she whispered, a little out of breath.

"Yes, just give me moment please." She said louder, still out of breath.

"I will be in the drawing room" Charlotte said, and when they heard her steps fade away, Tessa got off Will and straightened her nightgown in front of the mirror.

Will could see her reflection: her cheeks were flushed, her lips swollen. A faint red mark could be seen at the base of her throat, right where he had bitten her.

"Goodnight Will." She said as she headed toward the door. When she was a about to leave, she looked at him for a moment. And then, she was gone.

_Yes, _Will thought_, this was a really bad idea._

* * *

**_Leave your opinions, requests, etc.  
Review, fav, follow _**

**_Love,  
~Collete_**


	6. Revenge, sweet revenge

_**Okay guys, I'm back. For the ones that read why I didn't update, I realized that grieving for more than nine days is pointless. What happened in the past, stays in the past. Yes, the pain's still there, but I couldn't stay that way forever. I have to carry on, so. For the others, well, never mind. Here it is then.**_

* * *

Tessa was pacing around the library, Jessamine and Jem looking at her with curious eyes. She was tired of Will's behavior. He was staring to cross the line. And this time, he will get a bit of his own medicine. A plan started to form in her head the night before, when Will had called her very nasty things. She explained her plan to the teenagers that were sited in front of the fireplace, smirking with malice when they agreed.

Tessa was pacing around the library, Jessamine and Jem looking at her with curious eyes. She was tired of Will's behavior. He was staring to cross the line. And this time, he will get a bit of his own medicine. A planar started to form in her head the night before, when Will had called her some nasty things. She explained her plan to the teenagers that were sited in front of the fireplace, smirking with malice when they agreed.

_It's times for you to pay everything you had done, William Herondale._

* * *

After Jem returned from Hyde Park, and Jessie from library, they settled down in the music room.

"Jessie, you go first, distract him and don't make it look too obvious. Jem, you're going with me. Remember it goes on his bed." Said Tessa, smirking at the image of his reaction. "Now Jessie. Follow him and when he enters his room wait for us at his door."

Jessie stood up and put the most serious face she could muster. She left the room with a copy of Oliver Twist. After three minutes, Jem and Tessa left to Will's room. Jem clutched Will's little surprise while Tessa held the little poem she wrote for Will.

_This will be epic, thought Jem._

* * *

Everything was ready in William's room. His surprise was in his bed, the poem attached loosely to its wings. Everything was ready. Now they had to wait. Jem and Tessa were hidden at Will's wardrobe, when they heard footsteps.

The time had come.

"Will, I just want to know where Oliver met Nancy." Said Jessie's voice just outside the door.

"In the streets of London." Said Will with exasperation. Then the door opened and Will screamed. The duck began squeaking and flying all around the room, frightened by Will's high-pitched scream. Jem and Tessa came out running from their hiding place, dashing past Will before he could grab any of them. Jessamine was red and had tears shining in her eyes from the laughter. Tessa and Jem joined her, their laughters drowned by Will's cries.

"NOOO, GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU SATAN'S SCUM. GET OUT FROM HERE. AAAAGGGHH!" Will screamed at the top of his lungs when the duck flew near his head, the note falling from its wing. The duck flew out of his room and landed at the corridor. Charlotte, Henry and Sophie came running, startled by Will's screams. When they saw the duck in the corridor and the feathers around Will they burst out laughing.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Cried Will, with a panicked expression. "How could you this to me James?" He said in a lower voice, full of fear and betrayal. "I expected it from Jessamine or Tessa, but not from you." This time he sounded more angry than fearful, his expression was more than priceless.

The others were still laughing. Jem, Henry and Sophie wiping away the tears that were falling from their eyes from the laughter. Jessie and Charlotte were giggling now, Tessa was a littles purple and was struggling to get some air in her lungs. From all the reactions she imagined, this one never came into her mind.

The all-mighty William Herondale screaming like a little girl, total panic and betrayal written all over his face and trembling with fear, all because of a duck.

"And what is this paper?" He said, picking up the note that was attached to the duck's wing and reading it. "I am not surprised you took part of this Jessie, but you James, seriously?" Will said, looking at the still laughing Jem. " I though that you cared for me" he raised his hand to his chest in a dramaticgesture. Then, he looked at Tessa, who was giggling now, a little less purple than before. "Why? You want me dead, right? You could easily drive a knife through my heart and kill me, but this? You're sick." At this everyone stopped laughing.

"Because I wanted you to taste your own medicine, no I don't want you dead, where's the fun in stabbing you? No, I'm not sick." Said Tessa answering everything he said. "Jessie, Jem, Henry, Charlotte, Sophie" said Tessa, addressing to everyone "Maybe we should go. Let Will take care of the duck." She smirked at his expression.

"Jem, are you going to leave me again? Please don't leave me" said Will, supplicating his parabatai to stay.

"I'm sorry man," said Jem, turning around to leave "you deserved it." And he left with everyone else. Even the duck left.

"Again, abandoned and betrayed by my parabatai in a moment of great need." Muttered William. "He crossed the line this time." He glanced back to were everyone had already disappear. "Until next time, Carstairs. You too Gray."

* * *

"Well, that was incredible" said Jem, laughing softly. "I guess you're pleased by his reaction, seeing that you are still a little red." Said Jem

"You have no idea, dearest Jem," said Tessa out of breath. "Absolutely no idea"

_Revenge, sweet revenge, they both though at the same time._

* * *

_**I'm still a little blocked, but I concentrated enough to come with an idea to update. Review, favorite, follow, etc. **_

_**Behave children ;)**_

_**~Nicole**_


	7. Music and tears

_**I'm back! My beautiful mother cut the wifi for a week. I almost died. But now I have wifi again. I wrote this 3 days ago, but I couldn't update because of the reason above. **_

_**A pre-clockwork angel and a little OOC. Just a little.**_

_**And a Heronstairs because I love you.**_

* * *

Jem had just put the violin in its case when he heard it. A sweet yet deep sound coming from the corridor. Then… silence. He thought he had imagined it. But then it came again, but this time it was followed by high notes.

He opened his door and followed the sound of the music to the music room. Sitting in the grand piano was Will, his long fingers moving across the keys naturally, as if he had played the piano since he was a little kid, like Jem with the violin. The tune was sad, filled of pain and sorrow. It began with slow, rising to a crescendo very slowly, until it reached the peak and slowed down again.

While Will was playing, Jem saw a girl with blue eyes and long black hair, green hills with snow, a man with blond hair and blue eyes and a woman with midnight black hair and violet blue eyes. Ella, Wales, and who would have been Will's father, Edmund Herondale, with his wife.

That's when he noticed a single tear glistening in his cheek.

Then it struck him. It was exactly a week before Will had arrived at the London Institute. The day his older sister, Ella, died.

The music came to a stop. Will wiped away the tear and looked toward Jem.

"Jem? Jem, is that you?" He said, his voice hoarse, like if he had a knot in his throat.

"Yes, William, it's me." Said Jem, stepping out of the shadows, sitting beside Will in the bench. He put his arm around Will's shoulder, letting him cry silently against his own shoulder. When he calmed down, he began playing again the same sonata, its notes rising and falling in the death of night, while Jem stood up and left Will in the music room, drowning his pain with music and tears.

* * *

**_I made myself sad with this. The song is a Marcello's transcription by Bach. I was playing it before I wrote this. It brings good memories of the lost loved ones. I recommend it. _**

**_Hope you liked it. _**

**_~Nicole_**


	8. Winter Ball

**_Lovely christmas/winter ball for you. Gabe/Cecy_**

**_Songs of this one-shot: _**

**_Heaven in my arms- Carola_**

**_Dark waltz- Hayley Westenra_**

**_Oh, and Merry Christmas/Hanukah/whatever you celebrate. _**

* * *

Gabriel was waiting for Cecily outside of her room. He could hear the laugher of the girls, and the ruffling of dresses being moved.

"I love balls" said Sophie

"I love them too," said Tessa. She sounded very cheerful "Are you done, Cecy?"

"Yes" said the girl.

"By the Angel, Cecily. You look gorgeous!" Shrieked Sophie.

_I wish she came out so I can appreciate her gorgeousness too._

And as if his prayers were listened, the girls came out of the room.

The first to come out was Sophie. She had a green velvet gown that brought out the color of her eyes and a golden necklace with a single green emerald shaped like a tear.

Then, there was Tessa in a pink silk ball gown and a white ribbon around her throat. She had little mistletoe berries woven in her curls.

And finally, Cecily. She was wearing a blue satin dress with gold designs. A necklace with a ruby the size of a pear was glimmering at the base of her throat. Her hair was done in a loose bun, with some curls framing her face. Her eyes seemed to be darker with the blue dress.

When the girls noticed him standing in the middle of the hallway, Tessa and Sophie excused themselves and left Cecily with Gabriel alone in the hallway.

"You look beautiful" said Gabriel before he could think.

Cecily blushed a deep red and muttered

"Thanks"

Gabriel offered her his right arm, the ghost of a smile tugging at the corners of his lips when she blushed a tone deeper.

"Shall we go?"

Cecily didn't think she could make it to the ballroom without help. He looked breathtaking in his evening dress, black pants, tailored suit and white shirt. All she could do was nod and take his arm.

* * *

When they entered the ballroom, Cecily gasped. She never had seen a ballroom so beautifully decorated. From the fireplace to the huge Christmas tree at the far end of the room and the tables were the food and drinks were served.

The first thing Gabriel thought when he entered the ballroom with Cecily holding his arm was _'How they got that tree in here?'_

Then he heard Cecily gasp. He turned to face her, but she was looking all around her: from the tree, to the fireplace, then from the food and the horns of plenty to the St. Nicholas bags. He couldn't help but stare at her. The way her cheeks were a little flushed, her eyes widened in pure childish delight, and the little smile that made her look innocent and carefree.

There was music too, of course. Haunting, yet inviting. Above the instruments, Bridget's sweet voice could be heard:

_Who has lit the starlight_

_that shines so bright in your eyes?_

_Who has lit the darkness_

_for the shepherds on this night?"_

Cecily turned to say something to Gabriel, and she saw him staring at her with his mouth slightly open.

"Do I have something in my face?" Said Cecily, amusing coloring her voice.

Gabriel snapped back to reality and blushed when he realized Cecily had caught him staring at her. He closed his mouth and smirked at her.

"No."

"Good," she said. In that moment, Will entered the ballroom with a flushed Tessa. He was dressed like Gabriel, in a black and white tailored suit that made his blue eyes stand out more. He whispered something to Tessa and she laughed and quickly covered her mouth with her hand. A radiant smile appeared in his face, making him look younger. Cecily couldn't help but smile too. It was good seeing William happy again.

Cecily was dashing up and down the ballroom in pure delight, and Gabriel was following her, delighted and amused by her vivid energy. They had talked to Gideon, who was standing with Sophie. Will and Tessa were dancing, looking at each other with love and devotion. They weren't talking, but their eyes held a million words that didn't need to be spoken out loud. Meanwhile, Cecily took out a bit of sugar from a St. Nicholas bag. Sweet behavior. A little smiled played on her lips and her eyes lit like blue lamps.

"Cece," he said, gaining her attention for a moment. "Do you want to... Can you..." He spluttered. _Come on, _hissed his mind, _say it already_. Taking a deep breath he said "Can I have this dance?"

She looked astonished at him. She's so beautiful, he thought.

"Yes, why not?"

The music had change from a quick waltz to a slow one. She could hear Bridget's sweet and tempting voice above the piano and violin as she took Gabriel's hand and walked to the center of the ballroom, where the Shadowhunters of the Enclave were dancing with their partners, twirling them slowly with a stunning grace.

_"We are the lucky ones_

_We shine like a thousand suns,_

_When all of the colour runs together."_

Gabriel could feel the warm of her hand through her glove as he guided her to the center of the ballroom and turned to look at her, letting his other hand rest in her back. She put one hand in his upper arm and the other clutched his as they began dancing.

_"I'll keep you company_

_In one glorious harmony,_

_Waltzing with destiny forever"_

Edmund Herondale had teach Cecily how to dance without tripping or stepping on her partner. Apparently, Benedict or his mother, perhaps Gideon, taught Gabriel how to dance too.

_"Dance me into the night_

_Underneath the moon shining so bright_

_Turning me into the light"_

They swirled softly, as if they were floating. Gabriel twirled Cecily with impossible grace, making her smile with delight at the feeling of being carried away by the sound of music and Bridget's voice, but mostly, by being whirled around the ballroom in the arms of Gabriel.

They changed partners all over the night, sometimes Cecily danced with Will or with Gideon, others, Gabriel danced with Tessa or with Sophie, but the always ended dancing together. And so, they danced and drank and ate, but mostly danced. Danced with the grace of a nightingale in flight, the swiftness of a cat, they danced with the love of the swans.

"I love you Cecily Herondale. And I'll love you until the end of times"

"I love you, Gabriel Lightwood. I will still love in the next life."

* * *

**_What did you get for Christmas or Hanukah or whatever you celebrate?  
Hope you had a good holiday because I know you've been through a lot of... difficult moments and everyone deserve to be happy at least once this year, don't you think?  
Well, I think I won't update until 2014 is here, sooo...  
Behave, darklings. I love you all.  
~Nicole_**


End file.
